Return of the Legends
by Saphhira
Summary: Anadaline is just an ordinary Padawan, training under Luke Skywalker. Or so she thinks. Her whole flips upside down when an ancient spirit decides to help her became the most powerful Jedi ever, or a Sith? An accident happens, and Anadaline finds herself running for her life.


Chapter 1: Prologue

Before time, before life. Before the the characters we all know and love. Before the Jedi, before the the Sith, there was the Force. Strong, powerful. Slowly, it became unbalanced. The Force split into two sides. The dark and light. Good and evil. To balance its self, the Force became human. Good took on the form of a boy. He called himself a Jedi. The Dark Side took on form of a girl. She called herself a Sith. As fate would have it, it was inevitable that these two would meet. And when they did, it would be an endless struggle for the Galaxy.

Some millions of years later . . .

Anadaline flicked a lock of black-blue hair back over her shoulder. She looked up at her Master.

"Luke! Admit it! I beat you in that round," Anadaline protested. Her master, Luke Skywalker, gave her a withering look.

"When did you get so good with a lightsaber?" Luke inquired. She shrugged.

"I had a good teacher," Anadaline said.

"Oh, thank you" Luke started, but Anadaline cut in with, "Not you. Jacen Solo." Luke threw his hands on the air in exasperation.

"And here I thought I was your Master!" He exclaimed, then his expression changed. "Jacen's talking to you?" Anadaline shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, yes, he is. Is that . . . bad?" She asked Luke. When Jacen's younger brother, Anakin Solo, died, both Jacen and Jaina had a brief encounter with the Dark Side. The other Jedi were still a little uneasy around the twins. Luke shook his head.

"It's fine," Luke said. Anadaline grinned from ear to ear.

"I think I remind him of Anakin," she admitted. Luke nodded thoughtfully.

"That could be it. After, your practically the same age as Anakin was when he died," Luke pointed out.

"I'm thirteen. Anakin was eleven," Anadaline reminded him, then paused. Luke had a distant look in his eyes, and was staring into space, literally.

"Close enough," he muttered absently. Anadaline rolled her eyes. She turned to walk back into the Jedi Temple. Suddenly, an excruciating pain erupted in her chest. She dropped to one knee, and an agonizing cry of pain and torment was torn from her, snapping Luke out of his daze. He ran over to her, dropping to his knees beside her. Anadaline turned her head to him. Her eyes were wild, unseeing. It seemed like she was seeing right through Luke. Two seconds later, she collapsed. Three seconds later she was deep in coma.

Several minutes later, in the Temple infirmary . . .

Luke turned a worried look to the nurse who was checking Anadaline's vital signs.

"Will she be OK?" Luke asked her. The nurse looked up at him, a worried look pasted on her face.

"Well, her vital signs are working, but . . ." The nurse hesitated.

"But what?" Luke prompted.

"They're irregular. They speed up and slow down. Sometimes, they stop altogether." The nurse finished. "Possibly, she's dreaming." Luke suddenly realized what was happening.

"No," he said softly. "She's not dreaming."

"Then what's happening?" The nurse asked. Luke laid his hand on Anadaline's forehead.

"It is very rare these days. It happens when a spirit, usually once a Force-sensitive person in life, decides to come back. But, it needs a living victim. Anadaline's experiencing the memories of the spirit that injected itself into her body and mind." Luke explained. The nurse let out an involuntary gasp.

"Who's spirit is in her?" The nurse asked, paling. Luke frowned, concentrating.

"I'm not sure. It's certainly powerful, though," Luke said. "Which could be very bad. Anadaline was already extremely powerful, and, with this addition, well, she could easily become the most powerful Jedi ever. Or, she could become an unstoppable Sith." At this, the nurse turned sheet white.

"There's . . . no way to get the spirit out of her?" The nurse asked. Luke nodded slowly, and the nurse brightened.

"The death of the victim. But, Anadaline's life is her own, and I will not take it from her." Luke stated firmly. "Anadaline will survive. In the meanwhile, we should leave her alone. She will need time alone to process her new information." Luke strode out of the room, a very nervous nurse in tow. On the bed, Anadaline tossed and turned, engulfed in an endless torment of memories.

~IN ANADALINE'S MIND~

Anadaline watched as faces and images flashed before her, like ashes in the wind. Suddenly, one of the faces morphed into a young man who reached out and took her hand. As she took his hand, a black, glowing light swirled around her, and she closed her eyes. The light faded away, and she slowly opened her eyes. Standing before her were two figures. One was a boy, with brown hair and aqua eyes. He carried a blue lightsaber. The other was a girl, with jet black, glossy hair, and cold dark blue eyes. She carried a red lightsaber.

"Please, Anadaline! Please don't do this!" The boy begged of the the girl. Anadaline stiffened when she heard her name. 'This person has the same name as me?!' She thought. The other Anadaline's gaze softened.

"I have to. Don't you see? It's my destiny, Emirek. It's our destiny," she said. Then, in a sudden, unexpected movement, she swing the blood red lightsaber up and over her head in a crushing blow. The boy, persuadably Emirek, brought his lightsaber up, just in time to block the devastating swing. Anadaline's range of view widened, and now she could see planets below the fighting duo. Battles were waged, and with each stroke of the representatives of the Force, they were won or lost. Anadaline slowly began to understand. The duel controlled the destinies of men.

'Enjoying my little show?' A vioce that sounded similar to hers said in Anadaline's head.

'Who are you?' Anadaline demanded telepathically.

'Well, I'm you. Your ancestor.' The voice replied.

'What is happening? I don't understand.' Anadaline replied.

'Emirek and I have been locked in a death match since the beginning of time. But, when Anakin Skywalker came around, there was no more need for us. We dissipated. Became spirits. But now that he is dead, we will come back. I found you. Emirek has found someone else. Anadaline, you have unspeakable power. Join me, and we can rule the Galaxy!' the voice offered.

'I will NEVER join you! Get out if my head! You're just a voice! Just leave!' Anadaline cried.

'Suit yourself. But you will remain my pawn. And when I gain enough power, I will take over your body, and rule the Galaxy!' the voice said triumphantly. Darkness surrounded Anadaline and she closed her eyes.

~BACK IN THE HOSPITAL ROOM~

Anadaline slowly opened her eyes. Finding herself in a hospital bed, she cast her eyes around, searching for a nurse, and found none. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood. Instantly, she felts surge of power rush through her body. She felt like lashing out at something to lessen the power vibrating through her body. She realized she was experiencing the first effects of the Dark side.

Authors note: Well, this is my first Star Wars book, so please let me know what you think. If I didn't make anything clear, or if you have any questions, please ask in a review. Lastly, I just wanted to let you know: reviews motivate me. Hint hint! ;)


End file.
